1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric with different thicknesses, and more particularly to a fabric that is formed integrally with different thicknesses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A normal sewing machine can produce only a piece of fabric. However, the fabric such as underwear may be thickened partially to make people comfortable when they wear the fabric.
A conventional fabric with different thicknesses is formed by following five steps.
(1) A first step comprises forming multiple upper layers and multiple lower layers.
(2) A second step comprises using a normal sewing machine to sew some of the upper layers respectively on some of the lower layers to form multiple connecting segments.
(3) A third step comprises using a double needle bar warp knitting machine for simplex fiber to treat the other part of the upper layers and the other part of the lower layers to form at least one single hollow bag.
(4) A fourth step comprises swing the at least one hollow bag respectively between the connecting segments to form the fabric.
(5) A fifth step comprises filling fillers respectively in the at least one hollow bag to thicken the fabric partially so the fabric has different thicknesses.
However, the conventional fabric with different thicknesses is formed by complex procedure that wastes time. Thus, a cost of the fabric with multiple different thicknesses will increase and customers have to pay more to get the fabric.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a fabric with different thicknesses to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.